1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug, and more particularly, pertains to a plug for capping or sealing an open end of a tubular member. The plug of the invention is especially useful for capping or sealing the open ends of tubular members used for supporting purposes, and has particular application in conjunction with tubular support members utilized on boats, such as in a Bimini top or other boat structure involving tubular support members having open ends requiring capping or sealing. However, the plug is useful with tubular support members found in any other environment, or with tubular members in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art sealing plugs for closing the open ends of tubular support members have required a number of time-consuming installation steps, such as drilling of body holes in the sides of a tubular support member for subsequent insertion of screw, bolt or pin members through the body holes into the plug to retain the plug in the open end of the tubular support member. Other plugs have been secured into the open end of a tubular support member with adhesive, only to have the adhesive deteriorate with the passage of time and with thermal changes, thereby causing the plug to disengage itself from or become loose in the tubular support member. Some plugs have formed a close tolerance fit with the interior of a tubular support member, but with age or heating and cooling have shrunk and become loose in or disengaged themselves from the tubular support member. Clearly what is needed is a plug which can be installed in the open end of a tubular support member with a minimum of tools, or even with no tools, which does not require excessive installation labor, and which is not affected by heat, cold or adhesive or material deterioration. The present invention provides such a plug.